Operation of an internal combustion engine over an extended period of time leads to the formation of deposits in the fuel induction system such as the carburetor and around the intake valves. These deposits interfere with the efficient operation of the engine and can lead to lower mileage and increased exhaust emission. In the past, intake system cleanliness has been improved by use of gasoline containing imidazolines and hydrocarbyl amines.